10 Days with My Devil
10 Days with My Devil This game has been recently published and there are four main routes (this includes Kakeru, Satoru, Shiki, and Haruhito), Four epilogues, and 4 sequels. The Shiki and Haruhito update was released on 9/13/13. Background The game starts out with the MC meeting guys (devils in disguise) that make her day very happy. On her way back home, a dog keeps her from going back to her room, thus saving her from an explosion that would've surely killed her. The devils she met before earlier in the day appear and she learns that she was to be "toast" killed and have her soul taken to heaven. At first she doesn't believe them, but after seeing enough proof, she begs to have ten more days to live her life. They agree, but she has to stay with them and choose a devil on who will keep an eye on her by initiating a contract with them until the tenth day comes. Humans ' IMG_2507.jpg|Iori IMG_2509.jpg|Makoto IMG_2508.jpg|Yuusuke MC' The character that you control. Her name is changeable, both first and last, and it can be changed at any time. She works at an office with her friend Iori and Kakeru. Iori The MC's best friend and coworker. She plays a significant role in Haruhito's route. Makoto ''' She is the MC's sister, and plays a fairly key role in Kakeru's route. '''Yuusuke He is Makoto's husband. Canon The daughter of Makoto and Yuusuke - she plays a role in Kakeru's route. Susumu The MC's crush in Shiki's route. Demons Kakeru Kamui He's the leader of the demons in the Demon House and later to be shown that he is also the Prince, a son of the Demon King. He is also the half-brother of Meguru. He works at the office with the MC, gaining attention from the women with his features. His key characteristics are cool and bossy, while his special ability is manipulating life energy. Satoru Kamagari He is the vice-captain in the Demon House and is also the second command in Kakeru's group. He flirts with the MC and has a keen sense of fashion. His key characteristics are black-hearted and cruel, while his special ability is to see into the future of anyone he touches or anything that has relations to the person (such as a letter). Shiki Kurobane He is the brains of the group and is in charge of maintaining the Fate Database. When he's not sleeping, he is on his laptop cooped in his almost empty room. He is very lazy and doesn't like the heat. His key characteristic is unfriendly, while his special ability is mind control (the MC is somehow immune to it as seen in his route). He looks through the "Toast List" and confirms whether the person he's checking really is going to be toast soon. Then, he uses his mind control ability to wipe out the encounter from the toastee's mind. He falls for the MC in Kakeru's route and a subtle yet rivalrous love triangle sparks between himself and Kakeru. Haruhito Amano Haruhito is the easygoing one of the group, a bit flirty and generally laid back. He has a pet dog named Cerberus. He used to an angel, but he became a demon as punishment for trying to save a human friend who was scheduled to be "toast" (dead). His key characteristic is mysterious, while his special ability is to take the souls of toasted humans to Heaven. (Cerberus shares this ability). Meguru Kamui Meguru is the youngest of the group and Kakeru's half-brother. They share the same father but they have different mothers. Meguru is cheerful and friendly, and is very nice to the MC. He wears a black glove over his left hand, because without it, his special ability would cause anybody he touches with that hand to be injured in a matter of seconds. He's a demon-in-training. He falls for the MC in Kakeru's route and starts a rivalrous love triangle between himself and his brother. Captain Fujikawa Captain Fujikawa is the former captain of Satoru's team before he was with Kakeru and the others. He is quite an important person to Satoru. Angels Rein Isaka Rein is an angel who comes after the MC after she doesn't go to Heaven as planned. He has an accent (seen in his speech), loves ice cream, and is quirky and odd. It is revealed in Haruhito's route that Rein and Haruhito know each other from when the latter was an angel. Rein has a route, but it has yet to be released. Tsubasa Shirai Tsubasa is an angel who appears in Satoru's sequel and starts a rivalrous love triangle between himself and Satoru for the MC's affections. He's a new but popular male model who finds the MC different from the other girls he's met and becomes interested in her almost immediately. He's surprised that the MC would date a devil (Satoru), but doesn't care, saying that it doesn't matter who she belongs to now as long as she's his in the end. Tsubasa is a master of seduction and his attractiveness and popularity with women gives him a giant ego. Prince Rui Rui is the mysterious prince of the Angel Realm. Trivia * Despite the title, the word "devil" is never used to refer to the titular characters. Instead, they are called "demons".